


A normal morning

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riggnarok prepares for another day in the life, which requires wrangling his three year old son out of bed. Prequel to Brutal Legend, oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A normal morning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based on a prompt given to me on my Ask Eddie Riggs blog on tumblr- and whoops I really fell in love with the whole thing. Thus I had to post it here.

The smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen was what pulled Eddie from a comfortable sleep. Eddie wrinkled his nose unhappily for a moment, rubbed at his eyes as licked his lips. 

The three year old simply gave a yawn as he burrowed further under the covers. Pressing his face against the cool pillow on his father's side of the bed. Rolling over completely to just sprawl out on the mattress. 

The blanket pulled over him muffled the distinct sounds of Riggnarok's whistling alongside the clack of pans on the stove. The sizzling is what made the little boy's stomach growl loudly against his will. He whined, clapping a hand down over it as he pouted down at the betrayer. Eddie rolled over again pulling the entirety of the blankets with him. He snuck a hand out of under the blanket to grab a pillow to put over the top of his head.

Eddie was just going to do his best to ignore the ever present threat of the morning lurching closer and closer, even if it meant burying himself in the thin blanket. He didn't want to get up and he wasn't going to make it easy. He'd show his dad, he wasn't going to be left here again.

Well, that had been the plan, if not for the blanket suddenly being pulled back. The large bearded figure of Riggnarok looming over the bed with a warm smile. Amusement clear enough in his features as the three year old scowled up at him.

"Mornin' son." 

"Dadddy," Eddie whined, pawing back out at the torn away blanket, his small arms not getting far in the way of reach. "No." 

"No?" 

"Nooooo," He repeated, more loudly this time as he tried to wiggle away from his father. "Nope, no." 

Riggnarok gave a faint amused snort, "Yes, yes."

"No," Eddie puffed up his cheeks, squinting hard back up at Riggnarok. 

"Yes," Riggnarok dryly intoned back, he freeing his chubby three year old from the covers to heft the boy into his arms. "Its time for breakfast."

"No," Eddie grumped back as he pressed his chin against his father's shoulder. 

Ever since Eddie had discovered that word... it had become his favorite to say the least. The bearded man seemed considerably unfazed by his son's love of the word no, simply walking out of the bedroom with his son in his arms. "Yes," 

"I dun wanna," He grumped quietly back, closing his eyes again. "I wanna sleep, daddy." 

"Mhmm," Riggnarok quietly stated back, rubbing the little boy's back as he moved into the kitchen. The bearded man setting the chubby child down in a chair, pulling it towards the table. He dragged the bowl over to the toddler. "Eat quickly, we're going out today," 

Eddie's response was to give a grumpy sound as he dragged his bowl closer to himself. About to stuff his hand into the bowl, stopped when Riggnarok gave a disapproving sound. 

"Spoon." 

The three year old grabbed the laid out plastic spoon, throwing his father a petulant look before digging into his breakfast. "Fine, daaaad." 

The bearded man watched his son from the corner of his eye as he ate his own meal. Reaching out occasionally to ensure his child actually used his spoon when Eddie seemed tempted to eat everything with his fingers. Whilst it was simpler, Riggnarok knew this world... this future had different customs and he wanted to ensure Eddie started things off on the right foot. Any old habits he carried wouldn't be passed onto his child.

When they finished, the bearded man swept the boy back into his arms, briskly walking back towards the bedroom to quickly dress the boy. Ratty pajama's being tossed aside in exchange for a baggy t-shirt and pants. Riggnarok plucked up a pair of sneakers and socks, dropping them on the bed in front of his child. "Here, put on your shoes." 

Eddie didn't hesitate to pull on his socks, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he slid his shoes on and worked on his laces. Grinning ear to ear when he managed to get his shoes tied. 

"Dad, look! I did it!" Eddie pointed at his shoes excitedly, standing up to be hefted back into Riggnarok's arms. It one of the days where the bearded man had no time to let his son dress himself. He had to drive far to get to work and no time to waste. Eddie was used to this kind of day, it didn't happen often, but when it did he knew he just had to go along with what his father said and everything would be okay. It meant they got to live in this apartment instead of the van.

"I saw, you're getting better at that, champ." The man chuckled warmly back, pressing an easy kiss against Eddie's forehead. "You'll move up to lacing boots soon enough." 

"I hope so, boots are the best." The three year old said hopefully back with a brighter grin. 

"Here I thought I was the best." 

Eddie gave a tiny snort at that, reaching up to pat his father's cheek, "You're second to boots." 

Riggnarok had to laugh at that, he balancing Eddie onto his other arm as he hefted up his bag, sliding the strap over his other shoulder before shifting the three year old back into a more steady grip. "I'll remember that for later."


End file.
